


Marking

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Castiel & Balthazar getting aggressively possessive in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking

Sometimes Castiel gets _possessive._

It’s aggressive, too; he pins Balthazar down and _marks_ him. He claims every inch of Balthazar’s skin for himself. Sensation play is nothing to angels, and Castiel spends hours burning, freezing, painting him all over with love, binding sigils, psychic links, and his name, over and over and over,

 

_CASTIEL_

 

in every conceivable script, until Balthazar is covered like a full-body tattoo. Then he leans over and caresses Balthazar’s face.

"You belong with me. You belong _to_ me.”

Balthazar’s a complete wreck, and can only whimper and watch as Castiel carefully, meticulously, writes Balthazar’s name onto his own skin as well.

"And I to you."


End file.
